French Charge
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Charlotte managed to get that one up. Knowing her, no opportunity is wasted.


French Charge:

**Contains sexual content, you have been warned.**

* * *

"Urgh...Keep going..."

"Are you sure Char?" The Frenchwoman nodded vigorously as she thrust her hips back.

"Yeah it feels so good." She moaned as Ichika wrapped and arm around her and brought her back closer to his front before her continued thrusting. In the depths of her mind, Chifuyu's words rung in her head from the day the girls walked in on Ichika giving his older sister a back massage.

"_What good is a woman if she is not willing to take things by force?_" With those words of advice Charlotte quickly changed her mentality on how to go about Ichika. She became more demanding with her words; more direct with her advances and became open with her feelings towards him. Eventually Ichika figured out what was happening around him but yet became more withdrawn but this encounter was made completely of chance, playing with his morals she managed to bend him into being with her.

"Oh yeah Ichika...F-faster..." She pleaded as she leant back to tuck her head by his neck as his grip on her tightened. Charlotte's hand fumbled around for Ichika's free one. Tightening her around it, she pulled it making him grope her left breast.

"C-char!?" She only cried out as he hips twitched uncontrollably for a moment. Squeezing her hand that had Ichika's enclosed in it caused him to apply pressure on her breast.

"I-Ichika...Ah god!" Her body trembled, frame rocked and muscles tightened. And in a small gush of energy she came thunderously as she thrashed in his hold. Ichika closed his eyes as he braced through her orgasm. As quickly as it came it left. Her body burned through the comfortable feeling of the afterglow. She purred lightly as Ichika's hands stroked her skin with a relaxed tempo. She was aware that Ichika didn't join her through the gates of bliss, but she will relish in the moment of selfishness.

With a small giggle, "Ichika, you're such a pervert." He frowned slightly.

"Hey that's not fair I-" She interrupted him sealing his lips with hers.

"I know, you're a very satisfying pervert." His face softened as she smiled gently at him. Leaning back again she initiated another kiss that was filled with a little more passion. Ichika easily replied with just as much, if not more into it than she did. With a small rotation of the hips, Ichika groaned into her mouth forcing him to pull away. Pivoting on him, she let off him and spun her body around before slamming down on him again causing him to cry out.

"Just sit back Ichika..." The French blonde purred with satisfaction as she let her relaxed weight settle atop him. Ichika's head fell back on to the pillow as his hands moved to the side of Charlotte's hips. With a very sly and sexy grin, Charlotte began to shuffle her hips as her hands enclosed around her breasts as the mental image wished it was Ichika's that were touching her, massaging her. She groaned as for the second time today she danced together.

"...J-Just let me take care of you." Her pace picked up as her body yearned for more. Ichika's hands slid to behind her bum cheeks to grip them as tried to control her pace. Sensing her balance going, Charlotte's hands left her breasts and rested against her lover's chest as she braced herself. The heat was rising fast, the colour in her face deepened as her eyes nailed shut.

"Char..." He moaned softly, soft enough for Charlotte to use and self presence for it to make any sense to her. But the plead; the feeling of being wanted made her swoon without fail. Her arms gave away as she crashed on top of him instantly locking lips in a very sloppy and wet kiss. Her hips lost all sense of control as she slammed against him repeatedly with amazing intensity but with no sense of rhythm. Due to Charlotte's control over his mouth, he was unable to express how good it was feeling or how close he was...

"A-Ah ICHIKA!" She screamed amongst other various French profanities as she felt the only IS male pilot orgasm flood into her. Her hips thrashed trying to get the most out of it as her own orgasm occurred. Her arms locked around his neck like her life depended on it as she rode out her passionate bliss which continuously sent shockwaves coursing through her body. But just as quickly as her sensation of completion before, it all ended too quickly as her chest heaved for air. Under her, Ichika softly panted as the evening's activities took it's toll on him. Feebly, he wrapped his arms around the lower section of Charlotte's back and pulled her closer which she happily accepted. Within seconds she was fast asleep, breathing levelled. Leaving his thoughts aside of tidying up, he laid there, tired but yet not sleepy. His bed sheets will be a difficult one to explain to the house keepers.

...

...

...

Hours later, Charlotte was fixing her uniform while she brushed out the loose ends from her hair. Trying to look as presentable as possible to not arouse any suspicion, she made herself as neat as possible, the last thing she needed was to be group questioned or even piled on by the rest of the girls for taking her chance. She didn't want to be too proactive; there isn't any fun in that.

Looking at the only male pilot, she smiled sweetly as he buttoned put on a casual shirt, there wasn't any lessons for the rest of the day, Ichika still had training with Houki if his plans have not changed. A lingering smile glowed on her as she stuffed the rest of things in her orange shoulder bag which included the tell tale signs of their actions other than for the bed sheets which were already in the dirty hamper. No chances could be taken with the other girls, throwing her bag on to her shoulder with an extra spring in her step; she turned around while bouncing on her heels.

"So, I hope you managed to pick up everything we studied about?" She winked, all too well that the innuendo was there. Ichika blushed over heavily before laughing heartedly.

"Yeah I think I managed to keep up." Charlotte did that cute smile where she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"That's good because..." She closed the gap between them and a soft and slender hand slid up his leg and cupped his crouch through his long shorts making him yelp. "...I'm sure we'll be going over more things at a later time."

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, I hope so." She smiled again and then turned for the door, if her calculations were correct the British one should arrive right about...

"Ichika-san!" Cecila called from behind the door, always one to announce before barging in, she then pushed the door open just in time for Charlotte to walk through it.

"Bye Ichika." She told him softly while waving in turn he waved back while the other hand scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. However as she turned to leave again her eyes locked Cecila's and her smile turned very dark very quickly and it left as quickly as it came. Cecila's expression suddenly showed a flash of nervousness before going back to the confident look she kept up. Grinning when her face was away from eye sight, she knew that the damage was done, she didn't need to turn back and look because she knew that she was already ahead.

"Ichika-san, do you want to get something for dinner?"

"I have to pass, I have training with Houki."

"Aww..."

'_So studying the enemy patterns really do pay off_...' She thought as she flicked the rest of her hair over her shoulder.


End file.
